ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Breakout: Part 2
The Breakout: Part 2 is the seventh episode of the first season of Genesis: Chronocle. Along with The Breakout: Part 1, it is the two-parter finale of the first season and the final episode of season 1 overall. Synopsis After uncovering the true purpose of The Organisation, Nick makes one last stand against them before a crisis unveils. Plot :Previously... on Genesis: Chronocle... Vulk I don't have time to explain either, but Nick risked his life and got himself captured to save you... Aubrey He's gone now... walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder Vulk Well... are you just going to stand there and grief? Or are you going to help me rescue him? Aubrey Me... but... how? Vulk Come with me. looks confused for a second, but then nods scene zooms away from them Aubrey This is just too strange... Vulk We're going to Plumber Base. Vulk We can use the scanners at plumber base to track down the Ne-O. Or an alternative, but more difficult, track down Nick's DNA directly. switches to a blurred shot of what appears to be a high-tech prison cell, then to a first person view of Nick. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around, then jumps up Nick AH! grabs his waist with his hand in pain Nick Ugh.... Figure You see, Nick Stone. You probably think we have met before, don't you? Nick Wait... "we"? Figure Yes, we. Refering to my previous question to you... we... but exactly-the-same looking figure walks out from a corner 2 Are... another one walks out from the other corner 3 Not... the first figure stands up Figure The same person. backs away, surprised camera switches to a close-up of the first figure, who smiles Aubrey Okay... this is really weird. shot zooms away and shows her wearing a slim grey, white and neon-green plumber suit Skorost You'll get used to it. Nick And you're doing all of this... because? figures walk up to the cell at the same time. Suddenly they transform. They become a muscular creature with dark orange skin, big muscluar arms and short legs, and they all have two large spikes on their backs Nick What... the... heck... Figures We are... all speak at the same time Figures THE EXILISTS. Exilist We were banished for our experiments, but once we go back there with our army, we will claim our rightful places as the rulers of the planet... and then, we will expand and take over the entire GALAXY! Nick SHARKLITZ!! grabs the bars and easily bends them apart, then walks through the hole he made. He changes back to Nick. He takes a look out of the window and stares in awe Nick No... way... camera zooms away from Nick, who is looking through the window. On the mountain in the middle of the crater, a massive castle-like structure stands, running down the side of the mountain and on the top switches back to Aubrey and Vulk's point of view, revealing that they are looking at the same sight shows a shot of both of them, staring, speechless ---- ---- scene zooms back to where the last episode left off, with Vulk and Aubrey staring at the massive strucutre scene switches to Nick, also looking out the window Nick Impossible... what kind of jail is this? looks away from the window and then the Ne-O, whose Neutralizer armband is now broken due to the transformation Nick Vulk! Vulk can you hear me?! suddenly gets an incoming transmission. He opens it Vulk Nick! Is that you?! gasps Nick Yeah! Are you okay?! Aubrey N-Nick...? Nick Wait a second... Aubrey?! Aubrey Y-yes... it's me. Nick Uhm... Vulk? Vulk We'll explain later. We came here to rescue you. Nick BOTH of you? But... wait a second... the evacuation! What happened? Vulk Don't worry, everyone is safe, but Downtown is left severly damaged. Nick And... Aubrey... what are you doing there? And what's with the outfit? Aubrey Vulk and I came to rescue you. And this is some Plumber armor... I don't understand it either. Nick Vulk... what were you thinking bringing her here?! Vulk I needed help to save you, and she came by her own free will. Nick But... Aubrey Nick, I just wanted to say- Nick No need to apologize. I should have told you everything... look how things turned out. Aubrey I'm still going to apologize... I should have been there for you. Nick It's okay... Vulk If you two are done with the drama, then we should really get going. Nick Wait, where are you guys anyway? I'm in some crazy castle prison. Vulk We're... kind of looking at it right now. Nick How did you find me? Vulk We ran a DNA scan of your hair on your desk. embarrased Ugh... seriously? Aubrey Hey, if you haven't left it we wouldn't have found you. Vulk She's right. Nick Guess so... anyway, what's the plan? Vulk I was hoping you could tell us. I don't see any entrances on this thing, plus, it's gigantic, who knows where you are? Nick I don't know either. I can try to find the way out, but it will take a while. Vulk What happened to you anyway? Nick Well, let's just say I found out more about the organisation. They call themselves the "Exilists", and as we already saw when we were rescuing the Splixson, they're not humans, and it's not just one. They're some crazy aliens that plan to mix hundreds of different DNA samples to build an army and re-conquer their home world. Vulk Hunderds of DNA samples? Oh no... did they... did they do something to the Ne-O?! Nick No, they saved that for later, but now that I'm on the loose they can go after me any moment now. And as for the DNA samples, turns out, the gigantic castle you're looking at is a huge prison for aliens that crashed on Earth during the years. They're keeping every single one of them locked up. Vulk What the.. but.. we've been tracking- Nick I know, but I guess they hid their tracks pretty well. Aubrey Nick...? What are you planning? Nick I don't know exactly. If you guys try to come over here, by ground or air, the Mechamanders will overwhelm you. If I try to escape they'll find me sooner or later, and who knows how many of them there are here. Vulk So what are you going to do? Nick I'm not sure but... here's the deal. I'm going to try to rescue all of those aliens that they're keeping captive. Vulk You're not actually serious... we should leave that to the Plumbers! Aubrey Yeah! Don't get yourself into trouble! Nick I won't, but I have to try. The Exilists said they wanted to return to their home planet, right? Vulk Yes, so? Nick SO... there's gotta be a ship in this building somewhere. Something they can use to get out. And if they're as many as I think they are, it's gotta be a big ship. Vulk Wait, what are you getting at? Nick It's simple. First I find the ship, then I go back and bust out all the aliens, then I lead them to the ship. They're aliens, I think they can operate it. Vulk It's way too risky! And anyway, how are you going to get past the Exilists and the possibly thousands of Mechamanders they may have? Nick Uhm... I didn't actually think that one through. Vulk ...Seriously? Aubrey Whatever you're doing, just be careful, okay? Don't get yourself in some crazy mess. Nick I know, thank you Aubrey. And... I'll explain everything once we make it out of this, I know we will. Vulk Okay, so what do you want us to do? Nick Well, I- Aubrey Uhm... Vulk? turns around and sees a bunch of Mechamanders surrounding them Nick Guys! What's going on?! Vulk Mechamanders. Nick Oh heck. Aubrey They look angry... Vulk Aubrey, ready to try that suit for a test drive? Aubrey Not really... Vulk Heh. Nick GUYS?! Vulk Don't worry, Nick. We'll take care of them. Nick But... Aubrey He said don't worry! Just be careful, okay? Nick Okay... you too. turn off the communications takes the blaster from her belt and aims it at them Vulk Just don't panic. Remain calm, the suit isn't that hard to use. Aubrey If you say so... Vulk ...Okay... GO! gets down on four limbs and leaps at the Mechamanders starts shooting laser blasts at them. At first she doesn't properly control the blaster's recoil but gets the hang of it in a few moments Aubrey Okay! I got this! Vulk Nice! slashes through a Mechamander with his claws, turns around and headbutts another one. He jumps up into the air and dives onto a group of Mechamanders, then proceeds to rip them apart keeps shooting laser blasts at them. Suddenly a Mechamander leaps at her. She panics but tries to jump away, but instead leaps around 10 ft in the air before making a landing Aubrey Woah... this agility thing sure works alright. Vulk Don't get too distracted! bites off a Mechamander's head and spills it out Aubrey Uh.. got it! then turns around Vulk Those headphones should protect you! Aubrey Huh?! From what?! mouth opens in an X shape and blasts out a sonic howl which knocks the Mechamanders away and blows them up in mid-air stands there a bit shocked Vulk I said don't get distracted! annoyed Fine... keeps shooting at them ---- switches back to Nick, who takes a deep breath snaps the Ne-O and slams it down Nick TESLASP!! flies though the hallway of the prison cells and after a few minutes he reaches a corner. He slowly peaks around it and sees an Exilist, who doesn't notice him Teslasp Careful now... zaps the Exilist, who slowly falls over, unconcious a red light lights up and an alarm goes off Teslasp ...Ah heck. changes back. Nick hides behind a corner and sees three Exilists running past him, inspecting the knocked-out Exilist 1 What do you think happened? 2 Something strong enough to trigger the alarm that's what. Nick Good guess. three of them turn around. Nick transforms into Protosect and blasts the three of them with a green energy ray Protosect Okay, it's about time before more of them start popping up. Gotta go! starts running down the hallway and sees two more running towards him. They are both wielding blasters and try to shoot him but he jumps up and wraps his legs around them Protosect Nope! shoots both of them down and un-wraps his legs another one approaches looks around but doesn't see anything. The camera switches to a shot from below, showing Protosect sticking on the ceiling right above the Exilist blue light appears, Protosect switches Nick WIND-UP!! Wind-Up falls down, he rolls his fist and punches down the Exilist changes back to Nick again Nick Okay... now then. looks around and sees the elevator. He walks up to it and presses a button. After a few moments, the elevator arrives walks in and the door closes. The elevator travels down to the lowest floor. Nick walks out Exilists are standing right in front of the elevator, having their blasters aimed at him Nick ...Oops. start shooting. Nick barely dodges Nick AH! slams the Ne-O down Nick SHARKLITZ!! quickly rushes through the lasers unharmed, grabs the Exilists' heads and smashes them together changes back Nick Okay, if this is the lowest floor... there's gotta be a ship somewhere. starts walking but then stops and looks at the wall. There is a blueprint of the entire building takes a closer look at it Nick Okay... launch pad, launch pad, control room, ship... where is it? Come on... Ah! Got it! scene shows him running off ---- scene switches back to Vulk and Aubrey, who are slowly getting overwhelmed by the Mechamanders Aubrey Uhm... this really doesn't look good! Vulk Ugh... the Mechamanders stop moving and look back. A blurry blue dash speeds all around the Mechamanders, quickly destroying them blue dash appears in front of Vulk and Aubrey, revealing it to be Skorost, in plumber suit Vulk Magister Skorost?! What are you doing here?! Skorost Figured you two could use a little help from a veteran. Vulk But.. but.. you haven't had a battle in over 700 years! remains silent, but surprised Skorost Have I? Oh well. I still know how to kick it. Vulk That's good to know. Anyway, we found Nick. He's inside the castle. Skorost I know, I've been keeping track of the tranmissions. Vulk Wait, why are you here? I mean.. you could have sent the other plumbers...? Skorost Those youngsters are nothing compared to a classic like me. Vulk Well, that's one way of putting it. Aubrey Thanks for saving us! Skorost Anytime. I almost forgot how fast I am. Vulk Well, we can talk about that later. Skorost I sure hope Nick's plan works. That sounds risky as heck. Vulk That's what I said. Aubrey Yeah, it's pretty risky... but he knows what he's doing. confused Vulk Are you sure about that? looks up at the castle Aubrey ...Yeah... ---- is slowly walking through the hallway. He sees a metallic door with a button next to it and presses it opens, and behind it is a massive spaceship, shaped like a huge rocket Nick Well... found the ship. walks in and suddenly the door behind him shuts Nick Oh heck no! turns around, then back at the ship and sees an Exilist standing there Nick Ugh... which one are you again? Exilist Most of us share DNA and memories, so in a way, we've talked before. Nick ...Oookkaaaayy.. new question: What's your plan? Exilist Since your struggles are useless, it wouldn't hurt to explain. puts his guard down Exilist In a few hours, perhaps less, we will travel back to our home planet using this spaceship. Nick And all the aliens you captured...? Exilist Will be coming with us. We will use them as blank slates for our new and improved mutant DNA. Nick And... what do you need ME for?! Exilist We will be taking you with us. The DNA within the Ne-O will energize our army even further! Then... NOTHING can stop us! Nick Yeah... like I'm going to let that happen. Exilist Oh, but you don't have a choice. You'll never destroy all of us. Nick Yeah? I already took out a couple of you Exilists after the alarm went off. What makes you think I can't stop the rest? Exilist There are two more things that I should mention. Nick And what may that be? Exilist The DNA that we find... isn't always added to our army. Some of the DNA that we find is mixed and added to our own, but most importantly... Exilist suddenly duplicates itself backs away and holds his wrist up Exilist That Splixson you and your Loboan friend were desperatly trying to save may have escaped us, but we already had a sample of its DNA. And so... Nick ...You added THAT to your own. still duplicating Precisely. a few minutes, the entire area is filled with Exilist clones Nick Oh heck... all speak at the same time Exilists YOU CAN'T STOP US!! looks at the Ne-O snaps it and slams it down Nick THOUSAND ARROWS!!! ascends up and creates a bright flash which blinds all of the Exilists. He then proceeds to quickly melt down the shut door and fly away from them. He hides in a small room and transforms back Nick Phew... looks at the Ne-O Nick Guys! Come in! ---- still with Aubrey and Skorost, responds Vulk We're here, Nick. What's going on? Nick I found the spaceship. These things are insane... They are planning to fly off this planet with all the aliens they captured. Aubrey Oh my! Nick That's not all. The launch will cause the entire castle to blow itself up... along with the aliens. Skorost Not good... not good at all. Nick I gotta find the aliens quickly! That Exilist guy has already cloned himself like a million times thanks to the Splixson DNA he got from that runaway we were trying to save. Vulk Seriously? Wow... Nick Although I'm guessing not everyone in the building is a clone. I knocked out a few others and not all of them got knocked out. Skorost Obviously. They wouldn't put their entire species in danger like that. Nick I gotta find the aliens and lead them to the ship! loud crashing noise is heard behind Nick Aubrey NICK! Are you okay?! Nick I'm fine. They're onto me though! I gotta go! Vulk Nick, it's TOO RISKY! You HAVE to get out of there! What if they blow up the base along with you! Nick They won't. They still need the Ne-O... I'm not wasting anymore time! I'm gonna save those aliens! shuts the communications Vulk Nick? NICK!! puts his hand on Vulk's shoulder Skorost If he thinks he can do it... let him try. Aubrey But.. what if he- Skorost Relax... he's finally sure of what he can do. If he can do it, then just... let him try. sighs Vulk Alright Magister.. if you say so. ---- Nick Alright, that blueprint showed two massive wide-open spaces in this building. One is the ship room and the other one... has got to be where all the cells are. takes the elevator and after a few minutes, he reaches the door. There are three Exilists guarding it Nick Really? Exilists Stop right there! slams down the Ne-O Nick WIND-UP!! Wind-Up Time for you to EXPLOOOOOOODEEE!!! shoots bombs at them and knocks them out, then he shoots the door open, changes back and runs inside takes a look around and sees all the prison cells Nick Woah... scene shows various shots of aliens. They all stand at attention and look at Nick. They make strange noises Nick Hello? I can't understand you you know! ...Oh wait. looks at the Ne-O Nick Trigger translator. the aliens' speech is understandable 1 Arghafagag-what is he? Another Exilist? 2 Shut your big mouth! He can kill us any moment he wants to! Nick Everyone calm down! I'm here to help you! My name is Nick Stone. I was captured by the Exilists like all of you and I'm here to help you. 3 How will YOU help us? You're just a human! 4 Hey, give the kid a try he can probably do better than you. 3 No he can't! No one can do better than me! Nick Ugh, I don't have time for this. slams the Ne-O Nick TESLASP!! 1 What the... 4 That human, he has the Ne-O! Teslasp No really? How did you know? Just... stand back! levitates and ascends up into the air and releases an electromagnetic pulse. All the cell doors open 1 We are free! changes back Nick Listen! I've seen the blueprints of this entire prison! I know where the ship they're going to use is! 3 Ship? We need no ship! 5 Yes we do you dumb jerk, what other idea do you have? 3 We bust the HECK out of here! 2 And where are you going to go after that? Remain on this bacteria dump? 3 Well uhm... uh... facepalms Nick For crying out loud. Just. FOLLOW. ME. If you don't, the entire prison will be blown up once the Exilists take off. 3 Why didn't you say that in the first place?! Nick Don't you think I've been tr- 3 Whatever! Let's go! rest of the aliens all walk out of their prison cells and gather in front of Nick Nick Okay, here's the plan. I lead you to the ship, you operate it. There's quite a few of you here so at least 5 of you should be able to operate the ship. Alien Drive can I spaceships!! Alien 2 Me too! Nick Uhm... okay, everyone follow me! nod starts running in the direction from which he came from, the aliens follow him a few minutes, they reach the ship looks around Nick That cloned guy is gone. You guys are free to go! The platform's up there! points Alien 3 Thank you, human. all pass by him and climb up to the platform tiny little feminine-looking alien with pink skin shakes his hand Alien Thank you! You are very nice! runs past him along with the other aliens. After a few moments, there are no more except the first alien that spoke up 1 What should I tell the others to do? Nick Get up there and get out as quickly as you can. 1 But... what about you? Nick Don't worry. looks back at the door Nick I still got unfinished business. 1 If you say so... then me and the others shall be going home. Nick Understood. Don't waste anymore time! alien nods and follows-up to the others to the platform starts running towards the elevator and goes up to the highest floor, where the control center is Nick You've had this coming... Exilists that are left turn around. There are about 7 of them Exilists So... you may have rescued the other aliens, but the truth is, we have no further use for them. Nick What...? Exilists We knew you would rescue the aliens. But we have already copied their DNA onto our database. Nick Then why just let me rescue them?! No, forget that. You do realize that if they take off you would all die in the explosion, right? Exilists True... but one of our own has already made a clone of themselves. That clone is far gone by now and is carrying the DNA database far away from here. Nick You... little... Exilists No need to feel left out, human. We may not have the Ne-O, but we have a larger database of alien DNA than ever. And in our last moments... arms become more muscular Exilists We will have the pleasure of putting an end to you. Nick Yeah... not gonna happen. slams the Ne-O down Nick PROTOSECT!! of the exilists run towards him. He wraps his legs around it and knocks it out with a ray blast. He then jumps up into the air and shoots down the second one. The third and fourth are both around him. He aims his two hands and shoots a laser beam from both of them, knocking out both Exilists. The fifth one jumps in the air and attempts to stomp Protosect, but Protosect dodges, wraps his legs around the Exilist and flings him at the sixth one. Finally, he lands down and aims both claws at the seventh one Protosect Checkmate. Exilist attempts to block the attack but the two rays Protosect shoots blast him back out the window of the control tower. He falls to his death, several hundred feet through the crater walks up to the edge and looks down, then changes back to Nick Nick It's over... looks at the Ne-O Nick Guys? ---- Aubrey, Vulk and Skorost are moving down the crater and fighting off Mechamanders Nick Guys, what's going on?! in-between shooting laser blasts at the Mechamanders Aubrey We got a surprise attack! Vulk They knew we'd come after you and sent Mechamanders to stop us! Nick Aren't they a bit late? I took care of them. Skorost And the aliens? Nick They're safe. They're inside the ship. Vulk And when are they taking off? Skorost Uhm... Nick... suddenly realizes what is about to happen Nick Oh no... Vulk! Call your ship NOW!! Vulk Took you long enough! Nick Forget the Mechamanders! This whole place is going to blow the heck up! Aubrey NICK! GET OUT OF THERE NOW! ship suddenly arrives. In-between fighting off Mechamanders, they make their way through the cargo door and close it. Several Mechamanders attempt to break through but fail. The ship flies away watching them from above Nick Phew... a red light starts blinking and a big red text with black background appears on the big screen that says "TAKE-OFF INITIATED :VFX - Slow Motion slowly looks up to see the red light flashing, he then looks at the Ne-O, which has powered down due to the multiple transformations he did. He then looks at the side and sees a long tunnel with light up ahead then slowly starts running towards the tunnel, looking terrified. He runs as fast as he can, getting closer and closer to the light. Suddenly, an Exilist slowly stands up and sees Nick running. He grabs a blaster and shoots a laser beam which slightly goes past Nick's right arm, burning it. He yells out in pain for a short time but continues running. He almost reaches the tunnel as the spaceship starts to take off and create a massive fire. He continues running and looks at the Ne-O, which is now recharged. He slams it down and gets surrounded by a blue light, then jumps off the edge. The camera zooms out to show the entire castle, as Nick, still transforming, freefalls down the mountain side. The ship takes off and the entire castle explodes. Huge chunks of it and chunks of the ground fly out in every direction as the ship takes off and heads into space, leaving a massive flame trail behind it. The sky assumes a burning red color. In the meantime, Aubrey, Skorost and Vulk watch from the ship :VFX - End of Slow Motion castle continues to explode Aubrey Nick... NOOOOOOOO!!! and Skorost continue to watch Vulk looks and sees a bright blue light freefalling down the mountain side. [Vulk Guys! He's alive! We have got to hurry! ship accelarates down the mountain side and lands. There is smoke everywhere. In a few moments, the scene transitions to Vulk, Aubrey and Nick looking around the place Aubrey Nick! NIIICK!! Vulk Nick where are you?! a bright blue flash appears Skorost Over there! run up to the blue flash, and from within it, there's Launchviper, looking critically injured Aubrey Oh no.. Nick! changes back. Nick's shirt is torn apart and he has burn markings all over his body Vulk Oh no... kneels down and presses her hands on Nick's chest Aubrey Nick... NICK! response... ... ... Nick coughs and slowly opens his eyes smiles, in tears and hugs him slightly faint A-A...Aubrey? Aubrey Yes... it's me! You're... okay! hugs him again Nick A-Aubrey.. that's a little too tight... lets go of him and holds him Aubrey Are you alright? Nick Not really... I... I... ugh... collapses and faints Aubrey Nick! puts his hand on Aubrey's shoulder Skorost Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just needs time to recover, that's all. shows a close-up of Nick, unconcious screen fades to black ---- ... ... ... ... ??? Doctor, are you sure he'll be fine? ??? Don't worry, he needs a little bit more time to recover, that's all. His injuries were bad but he'll be fine. ??? That's good to know... ??? Shall I leave you two alone? ??? Yeah, that would be nice. sound of a door opening and then being closed is heard Nick opens his eyes and slightly looks forward and sees Aubrey sitting down, with Vulk in his dog form next to her Nick Aubr...ey? Vulk? looks at Nick Aubrey Nick? Vulk He's awake! both stand up and walk up to him quickly Vulk How are you feeling, kid? Nick G-good, actually. A little bit faint, but good. Aubrey Your hair has grown longer... Nick It.. it has? How long was I out? Aubrey Around three and a half weeks. Nick That long?! tries to move but the pain gets to him Nick ARGH!! Vulk Relax, kid! Don't be too hard on yourself. You've been recovering from your injuries for a long time. Nick Injuries? I... he remembers the massive explosion and everything that happened Nick That explosion... what...? Vulk We found you unconcious on the ground. Your Xerafronian form saved you... Aubrey You were pretty messed up though... Nick And the aliens? What happened to them? Vulk Don't worry about that. The plumber station in space took care of their ship. They are each already on their home planets, living happily. sighs in relief Nick Thank goodness.. and.. what about the Exilists? Vulk No sign of them, whatever was left of them must have blown up in the explosion. No signs of any activated Mechamanders either. looks over to the side and remembers something... Exilist One of our own has already made a clone of themselves. That clone is far gone by now and is carrying the DNA database. Aubrey What's the matter, Nick? Nick Nothing... leans back in the bed Nick Wait... what about my parents? Vulk No need to worry about that either, kid. Aubrey Yeah. We... kind of told them you went on a camp in school. Vulk They were mad for you not telling them, but we managed to convince them anyway, with the help of some plumber tech. You know... voice changer, all of that. Nick You guys... thanks. Vulk Don't mention it. Aubrey Yeah, anytime! Nick So... now what? Vulk Aubrey here talked to the doctors. You can go home in a few more days. Aubrey We're staying right here with you though! Although.. we did have problems getting the doctors to let Vulk in. Vulk Problems? I had to pretend I wouldn't go out if Nick wasn't by me! Do you know how much acting talent it takes? Aubrey Well, excuse ME. I was just trying to... shows a shot of Nick, smiling, then closing his eyes scene fades to black ---- :One week later... ---- scene shows a shot of Vulk's ship landing in the plumber base. From within it, walk out Aubrey and Vulk, followed by Nick, whose entire right arm is bandaged and he is walking with crutches. He has cut his hair back to the short length it had and is now wearing a pure black long-sleeved shirt instead of his old black V-neck T-shirt Skorost Nick! Good to see you on your feet again... sort of on your feet at least... Vulk Magister Skorost, he's been recovering for a while, but he's okay now... I guess. Nick I'm fine, thank you. Skorost Now that you're here. We have a surprise for you! Nick Surprise...? Skorost Indeed! behind Skorost, a tall alien plumber with pink skin gives Skorost a briefcase, and from behind that plumber, about 20 other plumbers walk and gather Nick What is this? looks at Vulk Vulk Hey, I wanted to tell you, believe me... Aubrey Hey! I wasn't informed of this either! looks at Vulk, who nods. Skorost also nods holds up the briefcase and opens it, and within it, there are two plumber badges Nick Magister Skorost...? Aubrey Woah, what are those? Skorost Nick Stone, for your incredible courage, risking your life to save hundreds of other aliens and succeeding while doing so, I now make you... gives the badge to Nick, who puts down his left crutch and his held by Vulk. He holds the plumber badge in his hand Skorost An honorary plumber! other plumbers behind Skorost cheer Nick Thank you! smiles and turns around at Aubrey, holding the other badge Skorost And you, Aubrey Senali, have shown compassion, incredible talent after moments of being introduced to the plumbers facility and immense care for your close ones. And for that... you are ALSO promoted to a honorary plumber! gives her the badge. The plumbers once again all cheer Aubrey Me... really? A plumber? This is amazing! Skorost Welcome to the team. Aubrey So does that mean I can keep the suit? smiles Skorost ...Of course. Aubrey Yeah! also cheers as Nick grabs his other crutch again and Aubrey look at each other as the scene zooms away from them ---- it's sunset. The park is once again populated. Nick and Aubrey are sitting at the bench they were at before Nick was captured. Vulk is also standing beside them, in his dog form. All three of them are looking at the sunset Nick I can't believe it how much has happened the past two months... fighting aliens, rescuing hundreds of aliens. sarcastically Almost getting killed... Nick Hey! Aubrey I'm just glad it's all over... Nick Yeah... Silence looks at Aubrey Nick Aubrey, look. I don't think I ever got a proper chance to apologize, but... now that you know my secret... I'm so sorry for lying to you all this time. I know I should have told you a long time ago and I am so sorry for making you feel bad about this... Aubrey There's no need to apologize. I'm the one who should have trusted you when you said you needed time alone. That was very brave of you and I shouldn't have gotten in the way... Nick You never did... smiles Nick So... do you forgive me? holds his hands Aubrey I... already have. stands up from the bench with his crutches, still looking at Aubrey. She also stands up, then they hug looks away and smiles, then walks beside them and looks at the sky camera shows Nick and Aubrey hugging before slowly moving up and ending at the sunset :The End... ---- a dark cavern is shown. Within it stands a humanoid muscular figure which appears to have two horns sticking out of its head, but they are both twisted, one upwards, one downwards. Suddenly, metallic sounds are heard and then they stop Figure Well well... to what do I own this unexpected visit? of the shadows, the creature who made the robotic sounds walks and is revealed to be none other than the Rogue Chronosapien Figure turns around to face him Figure Templius... Templius Actually, we've already had this conversation a few times. Figure Hm? Is that so? Templius Ehm, yes. looks away and then back at the figure with twisted horns Templius My attempt to retrieve the Ne-O was a failure... the Loboan known as Vulk Izor gave it to some human. That kid's got some nerve facing me. Figure Hmmm... figure then turns its back at Templius Figure You have done well. surprised Pardon? Figure I said you have done well... looks a little confused but then looks away, seemingly calm Templius I see... figure once again turns around to face him. The camera pans to its face and reveals two sinister glowing red eyes Figure Time... is on our side. ---- Major Events *The Exilists and their base are destroyed. *Nick suffers serious injuries and spends roughly 4 weeks recovering. *Nick and Aubrey are promoted to honorary plumbers. *The Rogue Chronosapien makes his debut in an unknown point in time and his name is revealed to be Templius. *A mysterious figure makes its debut. Characters *Nick Stone *Vulk Izor *Aubrey Senali *Magister Skorost *Nurse *Prisoner Aliens Villains *Exilists *Mechamanders *Templius Unknown *Mysterious Figure Aliens Used *Teslasp (x2) *Protosect (x2) *Wind-Up (x2) *Thousand Arrows *Sharklitz *Launchviper (cameo) Trivia *This episode was released one day before its official airdate because of the writer's Internet issues. *This is currently the longest episode of Genesis: Chronocle. Category:NickFusi0n Category:Genesis: Chronocle Category:Genesis: Chronocle Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Earth-74